Orange is the new black
by DauntlessCake10
Summary: Tris feels she is the cause for her parents death and turns herself in. Four was abused by his father, Marcus Eaton and his convicted of abusing his father. He has been in prison for four years, the longest someone has been wothout a second trial, worthy of a nickname. What happens when the Tris and Four become cell mates? rated T cause it's Divergent
1. sentenced

**Soo I own the prison garments (I made them myself!) lol but not the characters**

Tris's POV

"_Come on mom! It'll be fun!" I say as I drag her to the car, "I was waiting for your father, I'm coming don't worry." She says, then pauses and continues, "I wouldn't miss your concert for the world." I smile. Dad gets in the car and starts the engine; we drive in silence until dad finally says, "So, Beatrice who's in your band?" "Well, my friends Christina, and Marlene, I sing Christina plays keyboard and Marlene plays electric guitar." We continue to talk until I see a truck coming straight for us, "Look out!" I scream, but it was too late we already and had skidded across the road. We finally stop and I crawl over to mom and shake her, "Mom?" she doesn't respond, "Dad?" I shake him, but like mom he doesn't move. I listen to their heartbeats, no pulse. I start to cry, all I can think is it's all my fault, it's all my fault._

I wake up shaking and sniffling, this nightmare haunts me, but unfortunately it's a living nightmare, one I cant's escape. That's when I realize what today is, my trial. I felt so guilty, that I turned myself in claiming that I took the wheel and purposely swerved us into the truck, knowing they would die, I might've too, but it was the chance I was wiling to take. If it were true.

I walk into court with my lawyer Lauren, she's my band manager and a lawyer, she knows what I've been through and gave up on convincing me a long time ago. I'll miss her. The judge walks in and my stomach drops. It's Peter, my high school bully. Having grown up on the Candor side of town you either become a lawyer or a judge, and well he chose judge. Peter hates my guts, any second thoughts of turning myself in would have to vanish because there's no chance Peter will let me see the light of day again.

I was right, I got sentenced to life in Prison on a double murder case, and at least I can have visitors. Peter wanted death sentence, but Lauren pushed for jail time. Thank you Lauren! The cop comes and gets me and handcuffs me. They push me in to what looks like a bathroom and he hands me an orange jumpsuit. I quickly change and the cop comes and gets me, he stamps a number on my arm, number six. I am handed more clothes and am pushed into a jail cell. It appears that I already have roommate it appears, they're on the bottom bunk. "This is Four, he's your new roommate." Uh oh. Did the cop say he? This will be good I think sarcastically.


	2. cell mates

**I own nothing but the plot, come to think of it I do think this is a TV show, Plz don't sue me, plz don't sue me! I only did this cause of orange jumpsuits and dauntless black plz don't kill me! **

Tris's POV

The door closes and I am left alone with what could be an axe murderer! Think Tris think! Maybe you should be friendly and just say hi, huh ever think of that ok, lets go with that Tris, just be you and say hi. "Hi, I'm Tris…" I trail off while thinking, what are you going to say? _Hi I'm Tris! Your new cellmate!_ Ugh! The boy looks up at me and I see the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're dark blue with a little light blue mixed in them. He also has shortly cropped dark brown hair and when he stands up he seems to be around six feet tall. "I'm Four." He says while standing up.

"Cool." I say, not really knowing what to say.

"What are you in for?" Four asks** (sorry just had to do that) **

"Double murder." I say and he looks surprised. I suddenly feel a rush of anger boiling in my blood. "What? You think just cause I'm a girl or that I'm small I can't do anything? Huh is that what you think?" I nearly yell.

"Whoa, whoa hold your horses it's just that you seem so sweet I didn't think you'd be the type to kill someone." Four says and I fell a blush creeping up on my skin, but it disappears when he says,

"And I don't want to be killed in my sleep." I feel, well I don't know what to feel. I feel like I should tell him everything, and so I do.

"I didn't really kill anyone, I would never do that." I say before he interrupts me by saying,

"Oh so like wrongly convicted, I know what you feel. I am too you see here.." He's not able to finish before I cut him off with,

"No, no that's not what it is, I just uh turned myself in, my parents never approved of being in a band but I begged them to go to my concert and I had no idea we would get into a crash, It's all my fault, if only I hadn't told them to come, I just…" I trail off not realizing I had started to cry and that Four was rubbing my back. I immediately stand up and say, "Sorry, I don't usually get like this." I mutter as I unpack the jumpsuits into a tiny dresser marked " Number 6" as I unpack them I notice that there's a black jumpsuit as well, weird.

"It's okay, I've never had company here before." I hear Four say.

"It…It's fine, let's just pretend this never happened and go back to being strangers." I say although I really do want to get to know him, after all I might spend the rest of my life with him.

"It's okay, come here." He says while extending his arms, and for some reason I hug him. What are you doing Tris! You need to stay strong. Oh well, I guess I can cry for this one time, and I do. I sob loudly, but burying my face in his chest helps suppress it. I don't know how long I've been standing his arms behind the bunks in the small space where the patrols can't see us, but I don't care. I let him hold me even when I stop crying, why am I so easily trusting to this person? They're a criminal, a murder, a robber, but who am I to talk I am one to.

**Ok so btw all credit of the title to that show on TV. I just thought of it and had no idea it was a TV show. Anyway I know I've been posting a lot of stories and some of them are one chapter long, but I can assure you they're not one shots or will never be finished. Although I'm not sure about Divergent Cinderella, but still. This story and Lost in the Antarctic are my main stories and I'm going to be making a new story to, it's a surprise though. I just saw City of Bones and it was nothing like the book, I mean it was ok and all, but yeah. Jace's hair was to long. If any one wants to talk about it, PM oh and I only read the first book so no spoilers please! I am just finishing up Requiem by Lauren Oliver, don't spoil it for me! But, A new kid is coming to school tomorrow, (I started school in August) and his name is Alex and he looks like Julian. O.o So now I can't read Requiem and rant about Alex without this new kid saying "You talking about me?" so yeah. Well that's it in the really weird life of me, bye my fictiony fanfictioners! **

**-DauntlesCake10**

**PS: I know this is a really long author's note and btw I am DauntlessCake10 not DauntlessCake, my friend got confused while searching for my stories. OK bye for real now.**


	3. Think

**Hey guys so first off I just finished Requiem like two minutes ago and I felt like I had to tell someone who understands book or would listen to me since my friend is " Currently unavailable for face time" STUPID IPAD! Sorry just so angry. Btw very important A/N at the bottom btw I'm not ending the story or my other stories.**

**All I own is the anger that I have towards the ending of Requiem.**

Tris's POV

I feel like it's swallowing me whole both the fact that I am the cause of my parents' death and that I will never leave this prison…alive. I couldn't sleep so I laid down all night facing the wall. Four had already fallen asleep, I can hear his snoring and when I look down towards the bottom bunk I see that his head on the pillow, while the rest of him is half slouched on the floor. I climb down and start pacing, all that I can do. I felt so guilty that I turned myself in the minute I was let out of the hospital, which was two days after they died since I just had a few scratches and bruises. I kept telling them that it was my fault, but the nurses kept telling me it was the trauma of losing them. Maybe it is maybe it isn't. I will never know. I was once told there were five stages of grief, denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and finally acceptance. I feel as though my body skipped steps one and two and threw me straight to step three. It was what made me feel it was my fault, wait hang on it _is_ my fault, but then it boomeranged me back to step two. It was what gave me the courage to turn myself in. Step four was what made me go to Lauren. Step five must have come and gone, the acceptance that I knew Peter was my judge and would stop at nothing to get me thrown and jail and throw away the key, but ten it left. I never had proper time to grieve; After all it has been five days since their death. Day one I was in the hospital. Day two I was turning myself in. Day three I told Christina and Marlene and Lauren. Day four I was sentenced and met my cellmate. Day Five is right now since it's twelve in the morning. Another start to another terrible day.

**I know I know short chapter but I had to post something. Anyway, I am holding a contest for you guys. If you can guess my first name, my real name (PM only please. I don't want the whole public to know, yet.) I will feature you as a character. Here are the rules, You can guess three times per PM, a limit of one PM per person) for the contest but you PM whenever you want) I will PM you telling you if you win and tell you which of the three names is correct. I am not giving hints, only if you are close. I will tell you through PM. If you win I will announce it on the next chapter (with your permission if you want) and your character will be posted throughout the chapters, mostly. When you win I will need to know physical description, or what you wan to look like. What age you want your character to be (nothing under 15 please but you can be younger in real life) and finally what your name is or what you want to be called. One last thing I need your favorite number (not four, six or three) to use as your prison number. One last thing I need to know whether you want to be a prison guard, Prisoner, good or bad, or wrongly convicted, thanks. By the way the new kid Alex I was talking about last chapter, yeah he's stalking me and I think he likes me while another guy also likes me and is running against me in student council. I also like this other guy, but I'm not sure whether he likes me back. I think he does cause he freaked when he stepped on my foot. So yeah, that's my amazingly weird life. Bye my fictiony fanfictioners!**

**-DauntlessCake10**

**Ps: entrees are due on Friday the thirteenth, (ooh, spooky! Yeah I did this to spice it up a bit) lol at Eight P.M. PST (Pacific Standard Time) so yeah bye!**

**PPS: I do realize this probably longer than the chapter. Lol well bye!**


	4. Cell life

**Ok guys, another chapter. Woot, woot! I'm not dead. I have a very important A/n at the bottom you NEED to read **

**Ok now this is about my life, if you don't want to read scroll down. Ok so, there is this guy who likes me, not the one who stalks me which is a different matter, anyway he ran against me for student council. We ran for safety officer (all I can run for besides beautification and athletics, and as you can see, I'm not very athletic I stay on the computer all day) and I won! His friend got all mad and did a bunch of "unsafe" thing and said, "Hey safety officer, this isn't very safe!" Back to the chapter as usual lady's first, Primrose EverIdontownanyofthisdeen! Idk I was being creative.**

Tris's POV

Today is the day I get to go out to the cafeteria and not be locked in my cell. For someone who supposedly murdered two, this is a record. Four and I have made a sort-of ally-friendship truce. We walk together towards the cafeteria, which is this biggest place in the Dauntless Compound for Dangerous Criminals. I grab a tray and get in line. A mean looking man with greasy black hair and a billion piercings looks at me. He has cold grey eyes (idk what color his eyes are so I did what I thought) and a nametag that states Eric in neatly typed letters. "What do you want?" He grumbles,

I have a feeling he's here for a punishment much worse than prison, community service. I look at my choices, chicken, bean soup, and hamburgers. I decide on the most obviously delicious tasting thing, hamburgers. I slide my tray down to a much nicer looking lady with a yellow shirt and a scar running over the left side of her face. I look at her nametag that says, Johanna, I have a feeling she came here voluntarily. "What would you like as a side?" she asks,

"Beans, coleslaw, or our specialty, Dauntless Cake (Yeah I just had to put that in there)?" I slide a piece of cake on my plate and Johanna slides another on and winks. Damn she's nice. I walk over to an empty table and Four sit next to me. We take place in small talk, but I was mainly too immersed in my food to understand. All I could think was, this is way too good to be prison food.

After eating is shower time, lucky me. We have to go in groups with our cellmates; most are six to eight people per cell. But, I am a special case. I awkwardly walk to the stalls, which don't have any gender separation, just canvas curtains that would go up to my armpit. I start the water and so does Four. I look around to buy me time and see one small bar of soap. Four takes off his shirt, revealing a six-pack and nicely toned muscles, I try my best not to stare. I follow suit, and it doesn't help that my bra is white and I'm getting wet. I pull off my pants and Four does as well. I feel him tap my shoulder. I turn around to see him in a pair of black boxers, he hands me the soap over the curtain and I scrub myself while covering my breasts with one arm, even though a curtain covers me. I turn off the water and realize that I see no towels. I start to panic and then I see the door open and an innocent looking guy comes in. Once he gets closer I see he appears innocent, yet he has an evil look in his eyes. I also read his nametag, Peter, is what it states. He smiles at me evilly and whispers quietly so Four can't hear, while handing me my towel, " I'd love to see what's behind that curtain." I recoil in disgust and wrap myself in the towel. He gives Four his towel and motions for me to come out. I don't trust him, but Four came out so I followed. He did something funny with the handle and the dripping from the showerhead stopped. He put some weird lock on the shower and other plumbing stuff. He turned around and said, "See you round' " then slapped my butt. Even though Four saw this, he didn't see the split second after where Peter squeezed me as well. I recoiled and was about to smack him when he shut the door and left.

Four then came up to me and grabbed my shoulders firmly. I winced and then Four's eyes softened. He wrapped me in a hug gently, which felt weird since his torso was exposed and his towel bunched around his waist. I still hugged him back though, and I heard him whisper, " Did he touch you before?" I shook my head. "I won't let that ever happen again." I pull back and reply, "Why,"

"Why do you protect me?"

"Because, because I like you." He says while blushing

I am about to ask why again, when he kisses me.

Tobias's POV

I kiss her knowing that she'll ask me why if I don't; I pull back and smile. "Because your cute, smart, and funny." I brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, "And brave, and selfless, and beautiful."

"I don't see why you like me." She says again

"Because your beautiful on the outside and in here." I touch her heart, which is slightly awkward since her towel ends right below my finger. I pull her in to kiss her one more time and she kisses back. "Do you like me?" I ask

"Of course" she looks almost offended by this and I laugh in response.

**There you go! Ah, fluff. Anyway, no one won the contest, which may have been a little hard, so I will open it again. It will be due by October 10****th****, 2013 in case you read this in the future! And because four plus six equals ten. Idk. Anyway! If you forgot, the contest is to guess my first name. I will give you a hint; it starts with a "C". If you win I will put you in the story! Here are the rules**

**DO NOT put this in the reviews, please PM me. I am not quite ready for the whole public to know, so be grateful if you win. Also, you don't have to spell my name right, just pt how to pronounce each name, so I can recognize mine if you spell it wrong. **

**You can only PM me once per hint, which means if I give you the second letter next week you can enter again. I will most likely not because it will probably give it away and I want you to work for this. **

**Subject your PM like this: Guess my name contest. **

**You can give three different names per PM **

**All right you can PM me twice per hinted letter, but I will not spell out my whole name. Still three guesses per PM**

**If you win please do not tell anyone until I send you a PM that I will explain later.**

**MY obligations**

**I will send you a PM saying you won and you will need to PM me this: what your name is-or what you would like to be called in the story-. Your favorite number cannot be four, six or three, to be used as your cell number. I will need what, or what you would like your hair color to be, eye color, height, demeanor, attitude, any significant traits, such as birthmark, piercing, tattoo, or missing limbs. Idk. I will also need cheek bones, nose, and or lips. **

**I will send you a PM saying, can I mention your user name on the next chapter saying you won. I will use pen name only, unless you want your real name out there. If I send you this, then you can start telling people you won. I will only say you won with your consent.**

**I will make myself a character if someone guesses my name. I will put my name out there if you do, I will be able to put my name out, and you may not. My appearance will be what I look like in real life. My number will be three, sorry fangirls my fav number was three before Four came around. **

**I will keep my and your character on most of the following chapters for the rest of the story.**

**Kay bye my fictiony fanfictioners**

**-DauntlessCake10 (soon to be named)**

**Ps: I will still sign off as DauntlessCake10, occasionally my real name.**


	5. Secret

**Hey guys I know I have only been posting on this story but I will update the others. This is only because of the contest. The next hint is "H" so my name starts with "Ch" see if you can figure it out. Regular contest rules apply (wow I sound like those commercials, regular messaging and data rates apply) if you don't know the rules look at the a/n last chapter. On with the story! As usual I only own the OMG! A stain on my shirt!**

Tris's POV

I have been extremely light since he kissed me. I start to hum when I pack and unpack the jumpsuit- the only thing that's entertaining around here- when I hear him say," You got anything better to do?" I laugh and turn around. "You're up! Let's eat, I thought I'd starve, you sleep to long." **OMG my stomach just grumbled **

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"Fine. Let's eat breakfast, it's… Holy Shit!"

"Hm, I don't find that appetizing"

"No, it's just that, it's twelve thirty, and its just that never mind."

"Told you, you sleep a lot."

"Fine. You're right."

We press the button on the wall that calls a guard to come over and help us. (idk if they have these in real life) He unlocks the door and waves us out, "Go ahead." This one really nice, I look at his nametag, "Will" it states, "Tris?" he asks, I recognize him, Christina's boyfriend,

"It's you."

"I didn't think you'd actually got through with it. I mean, you're innocent."

"No, I'm not you know I'm not, it's MY fault."

"Tris, stop being so hard on yourself."

"What's this all about?" Four cuts in

"Nothing." I mutter and grab his hand.

"She hasn't told you the full story." Will says and walks away

We walk over to dining hall and get in line. I grab a muffin and oatmeal. I sit down and start to eat.

"Tell me." Four asks

"What?"

"What was that whole ordeal about, please Tris, I told you, I care about you." My eyes start to water. "Fine," I tell him, "When we get back."

Four's POV

She sighs, and paces, and sighs, and paces. Then paces, and sighs, she's been doing this for ten minutes, I know this bothers her for her to do that. "Just, the whole car crash ordeal, that's it."

"Doesn't seem like it." I say

"Fine!" she bursts into tears and hugs me.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You can tell me." She sighs

"You know I said a car hit us?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's not that full story, the person behind the wheel was someone who hates my family."

"WHO!" I nearly shout

She licks her lips, "Jeannie Mathews, part time scientist, part time Prior hater."

"What?!"

"We have a family anger, ever since my father left the Erudite part of town. You know, once you leave you can never come back." She states, the begins again," To them what he did was unforgivable."

"Oh." Is all I can manage, I mean, who would do something like that for something so silly?

" He had a sister, too. They were close, REALLY close."

"What does this have to do with the crash?" I blurt out

"You don't understand."

"Do you have proof?"

"What?"

"DO you have proof?" I repeat

"I, I took a picture," she stutters, "I saw her and snapped a picture since the outside was beautiful to me and I wanted to capture the trees."

"Well, there! We can over through it. I know you know there's a little part in you that thinks you're innocent. We can over through her!"

"You don't understand."

"YES, I DO! WE CAN…" I'm cut off wither yelling

"She owns this prison!"

"SO, we can still over through her."

"NO, you don't understand, Jeannie is…"

"Is?"

"Jeannie is… my Aunt."

"What!"

"Ever since my father transferred, she never forgave him for abandoning her. He came to visit, but she shunned him telling him that he already made his choice. She swore revenge. When my father got married, he changed his last name to my mom's to avoid hate and to protect us, yet she still found us. Sending us threats, knowing we couldn't fight back, being abnegation and all."

"Oh." Is all I can manage to say, I envelope her in hug think about hard this must be for her."

"Well, It's time I told you my secret."

"What?" she whispers

"My father beat me," I try to say as calm as possible. I unzip my jumpsuit half way and turn around, showing her the scars. I drag her over to the corner of the cell where no one can see us. I continue,

"He hit me, and when I threatened to report it, he told me 'Don't you dare' and claimed that I hit him after he got into a couple drunken fights, showing them the scars of his fights, saying I did that. He was a drunk." I say and hug her as she mutters, "Oh! That's terrible!"

"My real name is Tobias, I changed it to my cell number so he wouldn't be able to find me."

"I'm sorry." She says

"Don't be"


	6. They meet

**Guys, sorry I have to end the contest, cause I have two winners already. I don't want to make a full prison, just two people. They are, AwesomeTooAwesome and mixmax300. Congratulations! I'll tell you which one is me and who is who.**

Tris's POV

Time for breakfast, again. I'm stuck in routine. I go off into the corner and change, but at that exact moment Tobias decides to get up. I'm about to zip up my jumpsuit when he rolls over. I scream and turn around, while he turns beet red.

"Oh! Sorry, I um, I uh, er, I uh, didn't see anything." He offers

"Okay…" I trail off

"Let's go eat," he replies

"Sure."

We sit down at an empty table and group of girls come in and start walking towards us.** The moment you've all been waiting for…**

"Hi!" one of the girls says, (mixmax300) she has shoulder length, straight, black hair and bangs that she brushes out of her eyes. As she does so, I realize she has red streak in her hair, not so much that it is standing out, and not to hidden either. She has dark brown, squinty eyes and averages about 5'5.

"Shush it, Joyce, we don't know who they are." Another girl says, (this is meee!) She has long, dark brown hair with lighter brown streaks and dark, brown eyes that are almost black, similar to whom I assume is Joyce. She has round eyes that slant at he end, I think she's mixed because you can only have eyes like that if you're mixed. She has a fairly small stature. She seems skinny and averages about five feet. She scratches at her lip, which I guess is a habit, before I realize she is poking at a stray wire of her braces, which are pink and black. She glares at me, which doesn't intimidate me because she seems like she is on the verge of laughing.

"I'm Chelsey who are you?" she demands

"Tris, this is Four" I state

She looks over Tobias, but not really eyeing him out, more like analyzing his strengths and his weak spots. She looks like she is preparing for a fight, I like her already. That's when I notice the third girl; she's so small and quiet that I barely noticed her. (AwesomeTooAwesome) she brushes back a stray of dirty blonde hair and looks at me expectantly with her brown eyes. Now that I look closer, I realize that she's actually pretty tall, she's just slouching. Probably shy, I bet these girls are the only ones she trusts.

"What's your name?" I ask gently, not wanting to frighten her

"Nothing. Just call me thirteen for now," she snaps back with ferocity that I didn't expect her to have.

"Ther, for short" Joyce adds

"Cool," I say still wary of "Ther" I just think she has past she doesn't want to talk about.

"SO what are you in for?" Joyce adds cheerfully as she stirs her cereal like what she said was innocent.

"Joyce! You can't ask why someone's in prison, it's like asking why someone is white." Chelsey whisper yells** Mean Girls reference! : P**

"It's okay, Chels, can I call you that?"

"NO." she spits, slightly sarcastically while the other girls frantically wave their arms and shake their heads.

"Well, I'm in for double murder that I didn't do," I say. Wow. It felt good to say that

"Cool, cool, I'm in for looting Toys R US" Chelsey replies

"No, you're in for a high speed chase because you robbed my dad's estate, which I might add, WAS AWESOME!" Joyce whisper/giggled

"No, dur." Chelsey says with fake stupidness

"Well, I'm in for stealin' some stuff from the mall, then I got busted and sent to some correctional facility or whatever, and then I ran away, stole some BMW's, I avoided the law for a fairly good time. Until I ended up in the wrong place, at the wrong time, party with minors doing drugs and drinking. I wasn't doing anything, just enjoying some music. Well, either way cops found me and busted me," Joyce said trying to talk with slang. We all turned to Ther, the only one hadn't confessed, besides Tobias, but he seemed to intimidate all of them.

"What?" she said

And we all laughed

**Pretty good place to end this chapter, plus I have to go somewhere. Anyway, you found out my name, yay! Kay' nothing to talk about. Bye, my fictiony fanfictioners**

**-DauntlessCake10 **

**Or Chelsey, just cause I'm in a good mood**


End file.
